Love Crossed Pistols Oneshot
by Valkyrii
Summary: An original Zack Baker SLASH Paul Ventress story. Warning; contains homosexual themes and language not suitable for minors. Title taken from; Love crossed pistols – Beyond All Reason


Love Crossed Pistols

_An original Zack Baker SLASH Paul Ventress story. Warning; contains homosexual themes and language not suitable for minors. Title taken from; Love crossed pistols – Beyond All Reason _

me as I held my 20 something drink for the night. This tour was a blast and the band we had as support was righteous, not to mention hot as hell. It was about a month into the tour with a month left to go and I'm rather regretting that it's so damn short. We've just played Essex, and the crowd was killer, wrapped that we chose a UK band for our support rather then a US band. I watched him from across the room, chatting lively with some random girls as his eyes belied his voice, constantly wandering. Those brilliant orbs met my gaze and as he smiled I had to turn away, my painfully tight pants giving away the obvious attraction. Paul Ventress, Paul Fucking Ventress. Singer and guitarist for York band Beyond All Reason. Id never really been attracted to guys before, and I was quite surprised that this was one I wanted. I sank slowly down the wall, trying desperately, though with little effect, to stop the horribly naughty train of thoughts that was running through my head. The alcohol had yet to affect me, and there was no need to wonder why. I had little blood left in my main body to contaminate with its poisonous fury. A pair of legs crossed my path of vision and stayed there. I looked up to see who it was, drinking in the view I was getting at the same time.

"Hey, whatcha doing in a corner?"

"Hey Venno, there wasn't any one interesting to talk to." I replied, trying my hardest to keep my eyes on the 24 year old gorgeous face, instead of wandering further south. He feigned hurt.

"If I wasn't bein molested by groupies, I would have come talked to you earlier." He said with a small smirk of intrigue playing at the corner of his very snog-able lips. I slipped a pack of cigarettes from my pocket and motioned to the front door. He nodded and followed my lead, escaping the beer soaked prison and finding a quieter spot against a wall outside. I handed him a cigarette from the off white packet and pulled out my Zippo lighter. I took a draw of the sickly sweet sin that wafted from the cigarette, I turned to Paul.

"Hey, Venno?"

"Yeah Zacky?"

I seized up, the words I desperately wanted to say getting stuck in my throat.

"How are you enjoying playing with us?" _I've been watching you, getting to know you over the last month._

"Yeah, it's been wicked. Like a dream or something."

"The guy's and I have been talking and we'd like you guys to tour with us in the US." _I think I'm falling for you and I don't want to let you go at the end of next month._

"You serious?" He almost screamed this, but for some reason, controlled himself, not meeting my gaze.

"Yeah, Brian has been trying to get a hold of your manager to set things up." _Brian is sick of my whining about not being able to spend more time around you and is trying to make it better._

"Our manager has a way of disappearing when we're on tour. We usually get an email when we're needed." He was moving closer, trying not to break the atmosphere I'd unknowingly created around us.

"When he does email you guy's let him know he needs to call Tommy, our manager." _Let me find the bastard, I'm sick of waiting for things to happen on their own._

"Okay, um, this is going to sound weird." He pushed a hand through his beautiful black hair, yeah that's right, I said beautiful.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, studying the face that was searching the floor for an explanation to his next question.

"Are you dating Matt?" He looked at me sheepishly.

"Matt? God no, Matt's a good friend but nothing more." A relieved look swept over his eyes in an instant before he caught himself and grinned like an idiot.

"So much for listening to Johnny then."

"Wait Johnny said that?"

"Well, no, not outright. It just seemed like that was what he was implying. But you're not completely straight yeah?"

"I'm Bi if that's what you mean." This conversation was getting a little too sexually oriented. The small bulge in my tight, tight pants was getting bigger with every almost whispered word that came out of that sexy mouth of his. I concentrated hard on trying to get that bulge to go down, thinking about everything from my grandma, to Johnny's mum naked to get it to go down, but no such luck. The look on his face was pure ecstasy, and I couldn't have predicted what he did next. As he flicked away his cigarette butt, he closed the small gap between the two of us and reached out to grab my face and pull it to his. In a split second his lips were attached to mine and the ecstasy that had been showing on his face a few seconds ago was spilling through those very kissable lips, straight into my veins. When I didn't instantly react, still caught like a deer in headlights, he pulled back.

"I, I'm sorry, I don't." He didn't really get a chance to finish because I violently threw him, his back facing the wall and smashed my lips straight back onto his. The soft, kiss stained pink flesh nearly enough to make me explode then and there. My thumb rubbed along his jaw line, caressing the flesh they found there, eliciting a moan from those addictive lips. Finding I couldn't breathe, I pulled back from the kiss to find him smiling wider then the Grand Canyon. We both dove in for another one at the same time as Brian walked out the door, drunk as fuck, but he still noticed us in the corner.

"Thank god, I was getting so sick of all that fucking whining." He turned on his heel and marched back in the door.

"Hey fuckheads." I heard him yell. "Zacky and Venno FINALLY got together."

Paul broke the kiss and looked at me. "Is that what we are? Together?"

"If you'd like that, I sure would." I said quietly, the words finally unsticking themselves from the back of my throat.

"I'd like that heaps." He said, kissing me again before attacking my throat with very sharp teeth, causing a very heady moan to escape my lips. I felt a faint trickle down the side of my neck and knew he'd punctured the skin. He licked and sucked the small spot, which only increased the glorious feeling, and the sexual tension. I tore his head from my neck and roughly kissed him, sending my tongue between his lips with little to no warning. A rough groan of approval from him only causes me to try to get deeper into his mouth, one of my hands behind his head pushing him as close as possible.

"Upstairs." He said in a gravely voice, a small spot of blood still marring his chin.

I fixed that by licking it off, tasting the sweet metallic richness that Paul was addicted to. When I didn't move instantly, he tugged impatiently on the hem of my shirt and I hooked my fingers through the belt loops on his jeans, dragging him behind me until I found a room that was empty. In seconds both our shirts were removed and he had me up against a wall, his lips attacking mine ruthlessly. Shoes were the next thing to go as my hands found a ticklish spot on his back, creating a laugh that died into a moan at the fixture of my mouth to the sensitive skin on his collar bone. He tugged at the waistband of my pants, dropping them in seconds before moving to his own. The cool air felt rather erotic on the bare flesh of my rather obvious arousal, and Paul's neck was torn harshly from my mouth as he dropped suddenly and wrapped one hand around the back of my thighs, the other snaking itself around the base of my rather sore erection. I sucked in a sharp breath and exhaled with a moan as he worked his tongue over the tip, gently scraping those sharp teeth against the tender skin. This alone would have done wonders but he didn't agree, he opened his mouth wider, lifting his eyes to stare into mine as he took me the rest of the way into his mouth. My eyes rolled back and I got that overly sensitive feeling as he bobbed his head up and down, using his teeth and his tongue in random ways, making trying not to come excruciating. I moaned out his name as I neared completion, his nimble, guitar calloused hands worked themselves over my sack. My back arched against him holding me back, my legs quaked, trying to keep my up and I screamed as I came into his mouth. He didn't move until he had drained me completely. I grabbed him, dragging him up and threw him onto the bed. My lips finding his in an instant, tasting the sweet release he had just devoured. I held his hands roughly over his head and he still managed to flip me over with a small jerk of his hips, his tongue causing another slight 'problem' down below. He moaned as our hips rocked, the friction becoming too much for either of us as our hands fought for supremacy over each others exposed flesh. All of a sudden he entered me, causing a searing heat to flush up my back. He started slowly moving in and out, getting me used to the feel of him before he sped up, per my demands, and went deeper. It took him about ten minutes of constantly hitting THAT spot for him to make me come and it didn't take him long after that to come himself. He pulled out and lay down beside me. I let my fingers trail up and down his chest for a few seconds, relishing his gorgeous, pale, sweaty skin under the soft light that filtered in from under the door. I looked at him and smirked as he reached out to grab my slowly building frustration once again. I let him move back onto his back before I took him into my mouth. His nails dug into the soft skin of my back, making me exhale a lusty moan while I was still down on him. I couldn't wait any longer. I pulled back up, crashed my lips to kiss and invaded him. His back arched into me as his moans caught in my throat. I went hard and fast till I came, and kept going. About an hour, three orgasms and a couple of pain pills later and we were curled up in the corner of the closet. The guys were looking for us, and we didn't want to be found yet. His fingers were laced into mine and he had his head curled into the hollow of me neck.

"Promise me something?" Paul said as we sat there, enjoying each others warmth and company.

"Anything." I said, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of his head.

"Never change. Don't kick my heart." He almost whispered into my chest.

"I promise." I brought his face close to mine; studying his eyes for a moment before reassuring him with a kiss full of everything I had just promised him. His hands slid around my cheeks, caressing them. He smiled and my heart skipped a beat.


End file.
